


Girl Talk

by Ginger375



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Kitty, F/M, Kitty Needs To Go Back To Sex Ed, Orgasms, Romance, Sex Talk, Touch, girl talk, girls' night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger375/pseuds/Ginger375
Summary: Post-series. An evening of drinking with the girls makes Rogue wonder about her relationship with Remy.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Kudos: 34





	Girl Talk

It started out innocuous enough.

A select group of X-Women decided to have an impromptu girls night, taking over the rec room with snacks and fruity blended drinks with liberal amounts of alcohol, thanks to Tabitha taking over as bartender.

Some random rom-com was on the TV with the volume down. Jean and Sage were painting their nails on the couch; Lorna was flipping through a magazine and occasionally showing a photo to Rogue; Kitty was downing every drink Tabby put in front of her.

"I mean, like, having a guy to come home to after missions is soooooo much better than...you know, not having one," said Kitty as she sat on the floor, leaning back against the love seat.

"It's a miracle she's still upright," Lorna snickered. "I'm waiting for her to phase through the chair."

Rogue bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. Drunk Kitty was always funny to watch, especially if she got philosophical.

"I don't know why I waited so long to do it with Piotr," Kitty was starting to slur her words a bit. "I mean, the guy is freakin' huge, so that was part of it, but oh my god it's so amaaaaaazing."

"How big is he, Kitty?" Lorna was enjoying this far too much.

"Wait, hold on a second," Tabitha interjected. "You said you guys were doing, you know, stuff, before you actually banged."

"Yeah, but that stuff doesn't count!"

It doesn't? Rogue started nibbling on the end of her glove.

"What do you mean it doesn't count? Why doesn't it count?" Tabby laughed.

"It doesn't count until you actually lose your virginity, duh!" Kitty replied. "Like, he has to get it in before it counts."

"Tabby, you need to cut her off," Jean said as she finished her last nail, blowing on them to help the drying time along.

Rogue took a small sip of her drink. Normally she'd take the things Kitty said while drunk with a grain of salt, but she was several drinks in herself and what if Kitty was right?

She and Remy definitely did...stuff.

Her powers weren't quite to the point where they would be safe enough to be completely naked together, but she was getting there. The absorption was no longer instantaneous upon contact, not unless she wanted it to be, but it would still trigger unwillingly if she held on too long.

So they did other things. She had invested in silk scarves and satin gloves. Remy had bought the softest bedding he could find so it would feel incredible against her skin when it was bare. They could separate themselves by material when necessary, but still have some tactile sensation.

"It's a journey, chere," he'd said a while ago while they were laying on her bed, hands wandering languidly up her body. "Not a destination. You'll get dere eventually. No rush. In the meantime though…"

He'd then proceeded to show her just how much fun they could have along the way.

Rogue loved her relationship with Remy, but listening to the girls talk like this… doubt was starting to creep in.

"Oh my god, Kitty, who died and made you a sex expert? Sexpert!" Lorna laughed into her magazine. "I made a new word!"

"No you didn't, that's been in Cosmo for decades," Jean said, using her powers to catch the pillow Lorna threw at her head and tossing it back at her.

"All the stuff ya do before you actually fuck is just practice," Kitty said, making a jack-off motion with her hand. "It's like a warm up for the real thing."

"You can tell she's really drunk because she's using the fuck word," Lorna stage whispered to Rogue, who gave a weak laugh.

"So you're saying if I only blow a guy in the back seat, I haven't had sex?" Tabby asked.

"You've done sex stuff, not had actual sex," replied Kitty, her drink starting to tip over in her hand. Tabitha tipped it back upright.

Rogue felt her face heat up. She'd only done that for Remy recently, it had felt like a pretty big deal. He had used his mouth on her before and she wanted to do the same for him. Even if it had been through a silk scarf, and probably not the most consistent blow job he'd ever received, Remy had gently encouraged her the whole time and had a dopey look of satisfaction and adoration when it was done.

She'd been pretty proud of herself, but now she was wondering why, if it wasn't actually a big deal. What if Remy hated what they did together? Why was he even with her?

"OK, I feel I need to interject here," Tessa sat up and put her drink on the coffee table. "First of all, virginity is a patriarchal construct and doesn't actually mean anything."

"Oh whatever, PC police," Kitty blew a raspberry in her direction.

"I'm serious. By your logic, Kitty, I'm still a virgin," said Tessa. "I've had more partners than you have. Are you saying just because they were women that it didn't count?"

"Nooooo, of course not," Kitty said, attempting to sit up and failing.

"Because believe me, the orgasms say otherwise."

Tabitha hooted and clapped, while the other girls raised their glasses.

Rogue glanced over at Sage, grateful for her far more enlightened point of view.

"I have to agree with Tessa, I think any sort of intimate activity counts," Jean said, head tilted thoughtfully. "Not everyone chooses to have penetrative sex, for whatever reason, so saying that if you haven't had it you're not having sex is kinda...ignorant?"

"Stop saying 'penetrative,' it sounds weird coming out of your mouth," Lorna said before realizing what she'd actually said and collapsed into giggles on the floor.

"So I strongly suggest you rethink your heteronormative views on sex, you'll all be happier for it," Tessa clinked her glass against Jean's.

"Ugh, fine, you guys all suck," said Kitty as she rolled onto the floor.

"There's a 'that's what she said' joke in there somewhere, I'm sure of it," said Lorna.

Much later, the grandfather clock in the hall chiming the 2am hour, the ladies finally dispersed to crash for the night.

"Hey Tessa?" Rogue called after her as they made their way to the women's dorms. "I just wanted to say, thanks for what you said earlier, about all the sex stuff."

"Anytime," she smiled. "I don't know details about what you and Remy do together, he doesn't kiss and tell, but I know that you have no reason to feel lesser for it."

"I know," said Rogue, sighing. "It's just that I know we don't have a normal relationship, and most of the time I don't have an issue with it." She fiddled with her gloves. "But then I start hearing stuff like that and I just start questioning why he even stays with me."

"Hey, none of that," said Tessa. "Drunk Kitty is hardly an expert on relationships, let alone sex. You know that."

"God, ain't that the truth?" Rogue said with an eye roll.

"Her opinion on what constitutes a sexual relationship is just that, her opinion. And in this case, it was her drunk opinion. You know she doesn't think what you and Remy have isn't real...is real? Wait…"

"Was that a double negative?" Rogue laughed.

"God, even I'm too drunk for this discussion," Tessa shook her head to try and clear her mind. "At any rate, don't stress. Orgasms are orgasms, no matter how they're achieved."

"Go to bed, Tessa."

"Night, Rogue."

"Wait, hold up," Remy was pacing around the room, trying to wrap his mind around what Rogue had just told him about the night before. "You're sayin' that because I haven't actually been inside you when they happened, that all the beautiful orgasms we've had don't count?!"

"According to Drunk Kitty, yes," she laughed while applying her makeup in the ensuite. "Sorry Rems, guess we'll have to start all over again once I get full control, since this isn't a real relationship."

She looked over her shoulder and burst out laughing at the stunned look on Remy's face.

"Dat girl needs to go back to Sex Ed," Remy grumbled, shaking his head.

"She got a little Sex Ed lesson from Tessa, so I'm sure it's OK," said Rogue, walking to her boyfriend and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You do know she's wrong about that, right?" Asked Remy, bringing a hand up to lightly caress Rogue's cheek. "What we have, chere, is one hundred percent real. Just as valid as anyone else."

"I know," she said, resting her head on his shoulder as he held her. They stood like that for a few moments, swaying slightly.

"Although if Kitty needs proof, we could always go fool around in front of her," said Remy.


End file.
